The snowflake and the lily
by BlueHummingBird31
Summary: Hinata is a an exchange student from Konoha High School. She meets our favourite white haired, blue eye boy in very awkward situations. They find themselves oddly attracted to each other through those weird moments but Hinata has a secret that might put a stop to their relationship before it even started.
1. New School

**Kon'nichiwa ^^**

**I wanted to start this fic at beginning of December but I just could not wait! Well their birthdays are during this month so I thought it will be really cute to put them together... Oh my brother and my cousin's birthday which is also in December. They get twice the amount of presents lucky bastards. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto but do own Byakuya-kun for week he lost a game of poker. XD**

**Byakuya: You cheated! **_**(pouts**_**). **

**Me: Just because I can read you like a book because you can hold a poker face is not my fault. (**_**Humph)**_

**Byakuya: That's it! Senbon Sakura!**

**Me: Anyway back to the story **_**(runs for cover)**_

* * *

~X~

A blaring alarm clock woke up a very sleepy bluenette girl. She turned her head any stared at clock until her vision cleared to read the time. (Clock time: 7: 30 am).

She bolted up and dashed to the bathroom. She dashed out again in her underwear and a brush in her hair. She made her way to her school clothes that she laid out the night before. "Why does my school have such a complicated uniform" she groaned while pulling up her skirt.

The uniform consisted of a slight puffed grey skirt with a thin white border near the hem that stopped half way down her thighs, a crisp white long sleeve shirt that had black borders on the cuffs and the bottom of the shirt. The bottom was cut in pointed angles and a grey long sleeve tie shrug and black stockings.

While pulling up one of her stockings, hopping around the room she picked up her time-table and stuffed it in her bag. She slipped on her black pumps, grabbed her and ran down the hall.

"I'm late I'm late I'm sooo LAAATE!" she turn the corner to the front door (_crash!_). "Ahh... my head." She groaned while rubbing the bump on her head. She looked at the clock on the wall and shot up. "Sorry Neji nii-san I'm sooo late" and she dashed off. Mean while Neji is still on the floor wondering what the hell just happened. _( queue twitting birds around head) _

Konoha High school is having an exchange program with Karakura high school. Hinata Hyüga was chosen to represent the school, but right now she is running down the road shouting out loud to guard to not close the gate.

"Yokatta I made it _(sigh)" _she walked into the main building and into the main office. A middle-aged woman was sitting at the front desk. She had her hair in bun and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Hinata walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me... um... name is Hyüga Hinata from Konoha High school, I'm here for the exchange program". The woman looked up from her work and eyed her carefully. She then put on a bright smile. "Ah welcome Miss Hyüga. Come follow me I'll show you to your home room. Do you have your timetable? "

"Hai Sensei" she replied.

"Good here we are good luck. Your home room teacher will introduce you"

She bowed "Arigato sensei". "You welcome dear" she said with a motherly look on her face.

She walked up to door and knocked gently and opened the door. She poked her head in side before she walked in fully. The teacher stopped talking and addressed her. "Miss Hyüga I presume?"

"Hai sensei"

"Class this is our new exchange student from Konoha High school. Come in and introduce yourself"

"Kon'nichiwa minna-san. My name is Hyüga Hinata" she tilled her a little the side and smiled. The students began stare at her especially her male counter parts. Some of them had hearts in their eyes while others were sniffing saying something about her outfit or her bust size.

"Do you have any questions for her?" some of the students began to talk but one put their hand up. He had bright spiky orange hair, amber eyes and a scowl on his face. "Ah yes Ichigo what is your question?"

"Are you blind and did you dye your hair?" the class room became quite and before the teacher could scold him. A small giggle was heard. Hinata tried to hold back her laugher by covering her mouth.

"No Ichigo-san am not blind it's a genetic trait as well is my hair so it's not dyed" she said calmly to him. A student picked up their hand. He had black hair that was slicked back and a pair of glasses that he pushed up. To be honest he reminded her of Sasuke-kun.

"Uryu?"

"Are you related to Hyüga Hiashi, one of biggest names in Tokyo?" he bent forward a little so his glasses shone.

She hoped no one would have asked that. Stupid Sasuke look a-like. _(sigh)_ "E-Em... Hai... that is m-my father "the entire class became quite. Then...

"Eeeehhhhhhh!" The entire class screamed, by the time the bell had rung and she ran out the classroom to find a place to compose herself. She didn't expect them to react like that.

~X~

It was a long day for Hinata everyone kept on asking questions about her family and her eyes but it was not all bad she made friends with two girls, Orihime and Tatsuki. The reminder her of Ino and Sakura except Tatsuki protected Orihime when they were younger. They told about their group of friends and said she could join them.

It was her last class of the day so she headed towards the music room. Hinata was normally quick on her feet but today was not her day. A boy who is slightly shorter than her with white spiky hair and his fringe reaching his eyes. He had ice blue colored eyes it was beautiful. He ran straight into her.

"Owwww..." she said moaned out. He was on top of her. Slowly he began to get up and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked checking her over.

"Yes I think so" he stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes.

"You baka can't you see were you going..." he trailed off once he saw her eyes "Are you blind?"

Hinata at that point was furious, first he runs into her, then scolds her like it was her fault and then has the nerve to ask if she was blind! She had a long day and he just pushed her over the edge.

Veins began to rise around her eyes, the temperature dropped and she looked at him with a deadly glare. If looks could kill he would have died a hundred times over.

"Who hell are you calling Baka! You pompous pipsqueak! You are one who ran into me! Maybe if you looked were you were going you would not have ran into me. Next time look were you are going so you won't run into people but if you don't I hope you run into a God Dam Wall!" she yelled at him then pushed passed him. He stood there for a while trying to process what happened. All the while you could hear the snickers and comments of the student that saw what happened.

~X~

When she arrived home she was still angry at that white hair jerk. So she went to her room and changed into her black pants and fish net top and went down to the dojo to destroy some dummies.

Neji saw her walk in and wanted to talk to her but when he saw the look in her eye he decided that he didn't want to die today so he left her alone. He told the staff to leave her alone to blow off some steam. _I should talk to her later and find out what happened._

~X~

* * *

**So what do guys think of it so far? Please review and tell me.**

**Ohh and check out my other story Midnight hell.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Ja Ne ^^**

**BHb31**


	2. Bento?

**Kon'nichiwa ^^**

**Well I got a bit lost writing this chapter. -_-' I wasn't too sure were to take it but lets' hope I got pointed in the right direction. **

**Me: Byakuya-kun won't you the disclaimer for me**

**Byakuya: No!**

**Me: ToT **_**(sniff)**_ _**meanie...**_

**Renji: Don't worry about that jack ass over I'll do it for you. ;)**

**Me: Arigato Renji-kun (Hugs Renji)**

**Renji: BlueHummingBird31 does not own Naruto or Bleach. **

**(Byakuya sulks in a corner "I wanted a hug" **_**pouts**_**) -_-'**

* * *

~X~

Hinata is a kind and caring person, never had she ever raised her voice at anyone until yesterday. She felt bad after a while because she was mean to him. So she decided to apologise to him tomorrow and make him a bento as a peace-offering.

The following morning she got up early and made bentos for everyone. She was busy packing all the lunches when Neji walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning Neji-nii san"

"Morning. Hinata... what happened to you yesterday?" Hinata glanced nervously at the floor and started poking her fingers together.

Neji frowned at her actions. "Hinata tell me" he said more like and order than a question

"Well... e-em I was frustrated the whole day, cause everyone k-kept asking me questions and while I w-was walking to the music room t-this boy ran in to m-me. H-he helped up then shouted at me telling me it was my fault that he ran into me s-so I k-kina t-told h-him off." When she was done she had a light blush on her cheeks' and was finding the floor very interesting. Neji on the other had a deep frown on his face.

"Hinata do know his name?"

"No I was going to look for him during school." Neji didn't like the fact that someone was messing with his little Hinata. (He has a major big brother complex) **A/N I love Neji when he has a big brother complex makes him even cuter! ^^**

" ok Hinata but be careful Hinata I don't like this guy, and thanks for the bento." He smiled and kissed the top of her head and she hugged him back.

~X~

* * *

On the way to school Hinata was contemplating different ways on how to apologise to him. She could apologise for her behaviour first and not tell him anything on how he reacted but that will make her look too submissive and Neji won't be too happy about people taking advantage of her or point out what he did wrong then say sorry but that would make her seem like she is not sorry at all.

_(Sigh)This is sooo confusing!_ She cried out in her mind.

Before she knew it she was already at school and made her way to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Ohayo Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan "She said running up and smiling at them.

"Ohayo Hina- chan!" Orihime chimed.

"Ohayo" Tatsuki said while staring at a sign-up sheet.

"Tatsuki-chan what are you doing?" while looking at the page curiously. "Oh this ...  
"She said while lifting the sheet."It the names of all the people who sign up for the karate club, I'm looking for one of the new recruits to participate in the tournament in a week but none of them are god enough to enter."She the huffed and sighed. Hinata's brows furrowed for a bit.

"Are you still opened for new recruits?" Tatsuki look at her quizzically. "Yes but wh-"before she could finish her question Hinata had a giant grin on her face and shouted that's great. "What's so great about that Hina-chan?"

"You can sign me up I would love to help Tatsuki win her tournament at all that years of training I can help a friend."

"Hina-chan what do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Oh... my bad I forgot that you don't know. The hyüga's have their own fighting style it been in the family for centuries every hyüga ever born has mastered this fighting style and no one outside the family can be taught." When she was done she was greeted by a very shocked Tatsuki and an ecstatic Orihime.

"This is great Hina-chan!" The bell rang and they made their way to their home room while discussing the up-coming tournament.

The made the way over to the group of boys and a girl which was made up of Renji, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Kira and Rukia. They greeted each other and made their way to their seats.

"Where are the rest of the guys Kurosaki- kun?" Orihime asked Ichigo. "They helping Kinpachi-sensei" he said in a mono-toned voice.

"Oh. What about Toshiro-kun and Rangiku-chan?" Hinata was curious because she didn't know who this people were.

"Toshiro is around here somewhere and Rangiku is running late."

The door to the class room opened and the boy she was looking for walked in. "Toshiro-kun over here!" Orihime called.

"How many times I told you it Hitsugaya!" he barked out with a tick on his fore head. Hinata disliked the way he was talking to her friend.

Toshiro looked at his group of friends after his little tantrum and found the girl that called him a 'pompous pipsqueak' talking to them. He wanted to know what she was doing here but decided to wait till break so he could talk to her alone.

Hinata was worried. She knew he recognized her from this morning. Was he waiting for break like she is for him? Bell rang for break and she made her way over to her bag and pulled out a bento and went to look for Toshiro. She found him on the roof of the school building.

"E-em H-hitsugaya-san?" said she mouthed quietly but it was loud enough to get his attention.

He looked at her before turning back to watch the view.

"I w-wanted to apologise for s-saying those things about you b-before b-but y-you s-should have shouted at me l-like that." Hinata shifted nervously from one foot to another waiting for him to reply.

Toshiro was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He watched her apologise to him, the way her body moved as she spoke and the way she bit her lip as she talked. Her uniform was a major distraction but he refused to be a pervert. _She looks...cute._

"Ano... I made a bento for you... if you don't want its ok" she held out the bento for him.

"I didn't get your name" he said as he walked up to her.

"It's Hin-"Suddenly the door burst open a flash of black and orange was seen.

"Hiiinnnna-chhhhaaaaannn!" The figure chimed and it glomped her. "Tobi misses Hina-chaaan!" he exclaimed loudly.

Hinata regained her balance to find her hands empty. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly looked up to find the bento she had made now covered Toshiro. Toshiro was standing there ready to blow a fuse.

"Ahh! Gomen'nasai! Hitsugaya-san."Before she could try and help him. Hidan burst through the door.

"Tobi! Where the Fuck are you!" Hinata turned around to face him.

"Hidan-senpai what are you guys doing here?" she asked while trying to wiggle out of Tobi's death grip.

"We miss our little hime so we came to see you. So hime who's the fucking pipsqueak over there and Tobi you fucking bastard let her go!" Hidan walked over and hauled her over his shoulder and made his way to the door despite her protests.

Toshiro was more than angry. This was the second time she made a fool out of him. He stomped away after they left. Not before she heard her tell them that she needed to go back but he could not help but wonder how the hell she knew people like that.

~X~

* * *

**It's not my best chapter but it had to be done. The next one will be way better.**

**Till then**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	3. A marriage

**Kon'nichiwa!**

**(Byakuya sobbing in front of the computer screen)**

**Me: Byakuya-chan? What happened?**

**Byakuya: Your last chapter in Midnight hell **_**(sob) was beautifully sad and touching! (Cries like Gai in the anime) **_

**M**_**e: **_**Thank you lets us cry together in greatness of a good father daughter relationship! **_**(Cries like Lee)**_

**Renji: O_O... oook let's forget about those two. Lee-chan (That's ME! ;) doesn't own Naruto or Bleach. On to the story!**

* * *

~X~

Hidan was carrying one hyüga heiress down to her home room. He had her slung over his left shoulder and had his arm placed just above her knees. "Hidan-kun put me down would you!?" Hinata asked in a panicked voice because at this point Hinata was cherry red. She could feel the air pass under her skirt and ride up as he continued to walk.

"Hidan... what are you doing to Hinata?" Hinata froze upon hearing his smooth deep voice. Hidan slid her down his body and placed her on her feet.

She turned around and her pale lavender eyes met midnight black eyes. She stood there for about 5 seconds before her eyes lit up and she ran towards him. "I missed you! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home today!" she scolded him a little before pulling him into another hug.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" he said while his smirk grew on his face. "Of course you surprised me I didn't think you would be home for another month! But I'm so happy you came." He was about to hug her once again but a very loud blonde interrupted him.

"Itachi you bastard stop hogging Hinata un!" Deidara shouted while walking in. "Would you keep your voice down!" Sasori and Kakuzu shouted back. "Tobi is hungry let's go eat. I'm sure Hina-chan is hungry too since she dropped her bento on that guy." Tobi said from under his mask.

After hearing this Hinata broke away from Itachi's grip on her."I need to go and apologise to Hitsugaya-san for the bento that fell over him. He is going to be so mad at me."Hinata mumbled to herself. Itachi being the person he is heard this and grew curious at the way she was acting.

"Hinata... Who is this guy and why were you with him in the first place?"He asked while he cocked his eyebrow at her. Hinata the explained to the group of boys that were around her what happened from the beginning. When she was done Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi were laughing while Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori and Pain had a smirk on their faces.

"I can't believe you called him a pompous pipsqueak! Hahaha..." Kisame said while trying to catch his breath. "Looks like our kitten found her claws "Pain said as he walked up to her.

"But guuuys I need to find him!" she exclaimed with a light blush on her face. "Ok kitten we'll help you find him." Sasori said in his monotone voice. "Arigato Sori-Kun!"

So the gang set off to find Toshiro. They start at the school grounds and they got lucky they found him sitting on a tree branch. Toshiro spotted the gang and chose to sit there and look down at them. He wondered how she knew this bunch of annoying guys.

"Hitsugaya-san... Ano could you come down?" Hinata asked him.

"No" he could the guys surrounding her become agitated.

"Ok then well... I want wanted to say sorry for earlier and the day before."

"Who are you?" Hinata looked up confused. Then she saw that Itachi and Toshiro were looking at each other."That is none of your business..." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him. "But if you have to know my name is Uchiha Itachi"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" Itachi looked at him and knew that he felt something for Hinata even if he didn't know it himself.

"Well just don't run in to her again I let her apologise this time next time I'll be coming after you" he said in a menacing tone.

"Tch like I care I will talk to whoever I want." Itachi wanted to get him angry so he smirked.

"Sure you can talk to anyone just not my fiancé." Itachi had the biggest grin on his face when he saw the shocked look on Toshiro's face. Hinata on the other hand was having an internal battle with herself.

_Hinata's mind:_

_Itachi you BAKA! You promised that we were going to keep a secret! _Her inner self decided she was quite for too long._** I'm going kill that bastard!**_

_I won't go that far...__** Why not he might have ruined you chance with your Shiiirroo-Kuuuunn.**_ Her inner self snickered. _Nani! I don't like Toshiro-kun that way!_

_**Say what you will but I'm in your head remember. I know what you dreamt about him last night. **_ Her inner self had a perverted grin.

Outside world

Hinata had a huge blush across her face. Toshiro on the other hand felt a pang on jealousy bubble up in him. Seeing her blush beside him made him jealous. Itachi wrapped an arm around her and pulled her away.

* * *

~X~

Once they were out of sight Hinata balled up her fists and hit Itachi square on his jaw. To say he was caught off guard was an understatement. They rest of the gang were sinking behind them. Well because they weren't really needed and they were really board so when Itachi brought up their engagement they knew it was going to be war so they all took bets on what she was going to him.

"I can't believe you brought up the engagement! That does not happen for years!" Hinata stared at him with teary eyes. "Why did you say that? We both know you don't like me that way?"

Itachi got up and dusted himself off. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Hinata I got carried away. Its' just me being and overprotective jerk again." She buried her face in his chest. "What are we going to do? The engagement has to be carried out when I leave school. That's in two years... I am sorry Ita-kun."

"It's not your fault hime don't worry we'll figure something out... So you like him huh?" Itachi said with a smile on his face.

Hinata squeaked and buried her face back in his chest. Muffled words came out "Is that obvious?" Itachi let out a low chuckle "To me maybe."

"Come hime lets go home." She skipped school for the rest of the day and went home with them.

~X~

* * *

_With Toshiro_

When he went back to class he didn't see her there. Soon Rangiku was calling for him.

"Shiro-chan have you seen Hina-chan?"

"Hai she left with some guys and it Hitsugaya to you!" he huffed.

"Guys? What guys?!"She was very interest at this piece of information.

"Her fiancé" he said and he got up from his seat and left for the day. He did want any distractions. He need time to figure out what feeling he had for Hinata. As he was walking he bumped into Jushiro Ukitake. "Ahh... gomen'nasi Ukitake-sensei" he was about to walk away when Jushiro stopped him.

"Toshiro-kun is there something wrong" Toshiro kept silent "Do you want to talk about it?"Toshiro nodded and both of them walk towards the gardens. The found a bench under a tree and sat on it.

"So what seems to be bothering you?"Jushiro started their conversation.

"I don't know really. I met this girl the other day. I kind of ran into her and shouted at her like it was her fault but then well... she kind of told me off. So today she came looking for me to apologise for the way she acted, she even made me a bento. Then this guy came bursting in and took her away. I met with them later but when I saw that guy standing next to her I became so angry for no reason."

Jushiro listened to the rest of Toshrio's story of what happened. "Well it seems to me that you like her Toshiro and stop playing around and go get her "While that information sank in Toshrio's mind Jushiro left.

~X~

* * *

**Sorry for the late up date everyone got a little stuck writing this one. Anyway Hinata and Itachi will be engaged to marry each other when Hinata finishes school but the problem is they don't like each other that way. Itachi see Hinata more like a sister that he never had. So now they are trying to find a way to change the contract that their parent made.**

**This chapter was not that interesting but it had to be done to get to the fun stuff. Thanks for reading. Review please.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	4. Beach Festival pt 1

**Kon'nichiwa ^^**

**Gomen'nasi if you felt Hinata was too OOC in the last chapter. When she gets emotional she loses her shyness and I thought it will be fun to write her that way but seriously can you image Itachi falling anime style after being punched by Hinata...XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

~X~

The next day Hinata felt weird about what happened yesterday. She didn't feel like this in a long time mostly because the engagement was brought up. She sighed and got ready for school. Hinata grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. Hanabi was the only one down at the time.

"Ohayo Hanabi-chan"

"Ohayo Onee-chan"

"Nee-san... When are you coming back to our school?"Hinata look at her bowl of cereal. "It's only for the month Hanabi don't worry." Neji walk down the stairs as he listened to the conversation.

He entered the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast from Hanabi that she covered in jam and stuffed it in his mouth.

"_(Crunch) _Mofhhning" Hinata giggled at antics and Hanabi huffed and pouted at him.

"Morning nii-san"

"Hinata I heard Itachi came back yesterday. Did he come to see you?" Hinata placed her glass of orange juice down. "Hmm... Hai he saw me at school."

"Hey are you guys going for the schools beach festival?" Hanabi piped in. Hinata perked up at this.

"Yeah the rest of the guys are going and Lee will annoy me till I go." Neji replied while slipping on his shoes.

"Well I was thinking to invite some of my friends from Karakura it will be fun!"

"Hmmm... you are right and I would also like to see who you hang out with there."Neji explained thoughtfully being the only person with the biggest big-brother complex ever, so with a smile her face she left the house to invite her friends to the Konoha beach festival.

* * *

~X~

She arrived on time and made her way to home room. Inside the class room everyone was there.

"Ohayo minna-san!" she said with a grin. They all greeted back with the exception of Toshiro.

"What's got you so happy Hina-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"Well the annual Konoha beach festival is coming up and I wanted to know if you guys want to come. It will be fun, it a whole day event, they have games and competitions and the best food you ever tasted plus there will be a firework display. Please come!" and she gave them her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hina-chan we'll love to come!" Orihime burst in. The group erupted in conversation on what they going to do and who was picking up everyone. All the girls grouped in one corner of the class room and were discussing what they were going to wear.

"Well we need a light kimono for the evening and swimsuit that means we get to go shopping!" Rangiku said excitedly. Rukia, Tatsuki and Hinata were a bit afraid of the face she was making when she said that while Orihime was looking at her with stars in her eyes.

"Lets' got girls we have work do!" Rangiku proceeded to drag the three girls out the classroom. The boys watched the scene before them in total confusion.

* * *

~X~

The girls arrived at the mall in record time... well mostly because Rangiku could not keep to the speed limit or stop signs...-_-, They made their way to surfing shop and made a bee line for the swimwear. Hinata and the girls were busy looking through the swimsuits when 'Hina-Chan' was screamed loudly across the store everyone stopped and stared and a very bright and bubbly blonde making her way to the bluenette.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata called out to her friend and hugged her. "What are you doing here...wait scratch that where are the others?"

"Hina-chan we've missed you sooo much! The girls should be arriving soon."Rangiku, Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia made their way to Hinata's side.

"Oh Ino-chan these are some of my friends that I made in Karakura high. This is Orihime-chan." She pointed to the burnt orange haired girl standing next to her." And this is Rangiku and Tatsuki-chan..." the strawberry blond and tomboyish girl placed peace signs up and smiled at Ino. "and last but not least this is Rukia chan." Hinata pointed to a girl with cropped black hair. "Guys this is Ino she is one of my best friends!" soon enough they were joined by Sakura, Ten-ten, and Temari. They girl made their introduction and continued shopping for the festival.

Hinata was at a loss at what to choose. Not many costumes fitted her bust size as well as covered most of her body. She was staring at a white one piece when Ino popped up behind her left shoulder. "Hina-chan I have found the perfect swimsuit for you!"She said with a cat Cheshire grin. Then Rangiku and Sakura popped up behind her right shoulder. "...and we won't take no for an answer." They said in unison. Hinata was trying to back away slowly with a scared look on her face. "N-Now lets' not g-get too hasty right g-girls we still have plenty to-to choose from... Right?" They all had a gleam in their eyes say they wouldn't back down.

Soon they left the store and were off to get food. The girls bonded with each quickly. Tatsuki Temari and Ten-ten had a lot in common with each other as well as Rukia and Sakura. Hinata was bursting with joy because all her friends got along with each other. Soon enough they were sitting at a table eating and chatting about everything and anything. Hinata decided this is one of the best days ever in her life. After their break they went kimono shopping.

They found a quaint little shop that had the most beautiful kimonos. It had everything you would need. The girls were excited to find the shop and so was the shop keeper. They spent hours going through each one and finding the perfect accessories to with them. "The boys are going to drooling when they see us!" Ino exclaimed happily. Hinata blushed at the thought of Toshiro seeing her in her swimsuit. "Hina-chan sooo what's going on with you and Shiro-kun huh?" Rangiku asked with a smirk on her face. "No-nothing at all..." Hinata squeaked out. "Hinata. Who is Shiro?" Temari asked intrigued by her friends' love life. "His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and I think he liiikes yooou." Rangiku explain. Now all of them were listening to the conversation. "I doubt that Rangiku-chan. He probably still mad at me cause of what happened with him and Itachi-kun. "Hinata sighed. "Ano... Hina-chan who Itachi? "Rukia asked. Hinata then told them about their engagement and about Toshiro. When she was done the girls of Karakura high where shocked that someone will actual have an arranged marriage. They also felt sorry that their parents were pushing them to do this. With a sombre mood they left the mall and headed home to get ready for the festival.

* * *

~X~

The boys on the other hand got together to plan what they going to spend doing for the day. Toshiro and Chad sat quietly while the rest picked and argued. Soon a paper war broke out and who ever won picked what they were going to do. "This is going to be a long day."Toshiro thought and he sighed.

~X~

* * *

**The outfits will be described in the next chapter. Also they will be some hina X shiro fluff XD. oh and all the guys meet each other I wonder what will happen? Well you find out in the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**BHb31**


	5. Beach Festival pt 2

**Ohayo Minna –san**

**Some long awaited fluff among other things ;) **

**Hinata: Ano... are Toshrio-kun and I go-going t-to k-ki-kiss?**

**Me: Do you want to? Cause I can make you do something else as well **_**(perverted smirk) **_

**Hinata: O_O... O**/ /**O... kyyyaaaa! X**/ / /**X**

**Me: Maybe I took it a bit too far...Itachi-kun could you do the disclaimer onegai?**

**Itachi: huh? Oh yeah um... Lee-chan does not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Me: Itaaachiii-kuuuun what are you doooooing?**

_**Peeks over couch to see him drooling on pillow **Kawaī** **_**:3**

* * *

~X~

Hinata got up bright and early the next day. The festival is starting today and everyone decided to meet up at the surf shack. She slipped out off her pj's and wiggled into her swimsuit. She stared at her refection in the mirror and huff. The swimsuit made her boobs look huge and it also showed too much skin to be called a one piece. Deciding not to think about it too much she put on some navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt. She walked out of her bedroom and knocked on Hanabi's door. "Hanabi-chan time to get up." She heard some grumbles and 'I'm up' or so she thought. She made her way down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready and finish packing the picnic basket. She didn't bother to wake up Neji because she knew he was already awake.

"Morning Hinata" Neji walked in from the kitchen door. "Oh! Morning nii-san. What were you doing out back so early?" Hinata said surprised because she thought he was still in his room. "I was trying to do some training before we go." He said while pouring himself a glass of mixed berry juice. "Oh well since you done maybe you can pack the car for me. Please…" Hinata asked with her puppy dog eyes. Neji was left defenceless after that face. "Ah Hai just give me a minute to clean up."

"Hai! Arigato nii-san" Neji walked off and Hinata continued with the mountain of food she made well until Hanabi ran into the kitchen and drag Hinata back upstairs to her room. "Hanabi! What's going on? "She asked slightly out of breath. "Onee-san you got to help me! I need to pick the right outfit becauseInari-kuniscomingtopickmeupandItotallyforgotaboutit!" _(because Inari-kun is coming to pick me up and I totally forgot about it!) _Hanabi took in a deep after that very fast sentence. "Hanabi Slow down and don't worry I got the perfect outfit for you." Hinata said happily. Happy because she knew the perfect outfit as well as the fact she understood sister which was not an easy task when she gets to excited. Hinata walked to her sisters closet and pulled out an white air-like fabric skirt that came down to the top of the knees, a turquoise strap top and a white crocheted shrug. "Onee-san this is perfect! Arigato! " Hanabi dashed off to the bathroom to change.

Hinata shook her head and went back downstairs. Neji was almost done packing the car so Hinata went to get her beach bag and Neji's. Neji walked in and called of Hanabi to say that Inari is here to pick her up. Before he got a chance to say good bye they were gone, that was mostly thanks to Hanabi, when she gets nervous she tends to be jumpy. Soon after Hanabi left Neji and Hinata left to the beach.

~X~

* * *

Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and Kira were the first ones to arrive at the surf shack. Then it was Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad. Hinata and Neji arrived at the same time as the Konoha group. "Hey guys!" Ino screamed and made her way over to the girls. Temari, Sakura, Ten-ten and Hinata went over to Orihime and the rest of the girls and they began to chat while the guys were left to introduce themselves to each other. Surprisingly enough they got on pretty well. Chad, Neji and Shino were hanging out, while Kiba, Naruto, Renji and Ichigo where having a very loud discussion and Uryu, Gaara, Sasuke and Toshiro looked at them with the same bored expression. Shikamaru and Kira wandered off to find a place to watch clouds and sleep. A few people couldn't make it but there still were a lot of people.

All of them made their way down to the beach and they set up their umbrellas and blankets. Sakura stood in front of the girls "Alright girls it's time to show off our stunning swimsuits!" she said with a wink. Everyone had changed out their normal clothes into the beach wear except for Hinata. All the girls looked great but Hinata was too embarrassed to show her swimsuit. "Ahh come on Hinata the swimsuit look great on you please change!" Orihime whined. Hinata looked around to see her friends' puppy dog eyes and she gave up. She sighed and slipped out of her shorts and shirt. She stood in front everyone with one arm across her chest holding her other arm and a huge blush on her face she stood in front of everyone. "Ano…. W-what d-do y-you think?" her swimsuit was navy blue and after it passed her abdomen it split into two strips and made an X on her chest and back _(its described from the bottom up)_. So say that outfit left little to the imagination was an understatement. Almost all the boys had major nosebleeds instantly the only people still standing were Neji, Chad, and Toshrio but they too had blushes on their faces. All the girls snickered at the boys' reaction. Neji grab a beach towel and wrapped it around her. "I think it best if you cover up." He slightly embarrassed. Hinata nearly fainted when she heard him say that.

"Now why are you covering such a beautiful girl?" everyone turn around to see Itachi and the gang. This time the girls had blushes on their faces. "Itachi-kun what are you doing here?" Hinata walked over to them. "Well we were going to the beach and little brother over there said everyone was going so I thought I'll stop by and visit." He said with a smirk on his face. So all of them ended up together and they were having a lot of fun.

Itachi spotted Toshrio under a palm tree and went over and sat down next to him. He looked around to see that he was in perfect view of watch everyone play in the water (mostly Hinata). "What are doing here?" Toshrio broke the silence. "Well I just wanted shady place to sit" Toshrio looked at him with a board expression then looked back to the ocean. After a few moments Itachi broke the silence."You like her don't you?" Toshrio shifted slightly. "You know she kind of likes you too…." Toshrio was a little shocked and had a light blush on his face. "Why are you telling me this? She is your fiancée!" Itachi just looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about that kid that is just some agreement our parents made it will most likely change when I start working and Hinata is more like my little sister than anything else. But you are wasting time just sitting here. If you like her go and get her. She is not going to wait forever." With that he left to join the guys in a soccer match.

* * *

~X~

Hinata just finish dry off and put on her white shirt when Toshrio walked up to her."Hitsugaya-kun? How come you didn't play with the rest of us?"

"Ahh well I don't like the heat so much"

"Ohh Does it make you feel sick?"

"Ehh no but what I want to ask you is… well… would you like to…. Get some ice cream with me?" Hinata paused for moment.

"I'd love too!" she replied excitedly. So they made their way to the ice cream stand. Hinata got a strawberry flavoured cone while Toshrio got vanilla. They walked alone the promenade and they got to know each other better. To Toshrio's surprise she was easy to talk to. They talked about their hobbies, family, friends, TV shows etc. While Hinata was talking he noticed the she had some ice cream on her face.

"Hinata you have some ice cream on your face." She took a tissue and tried to wipe it off but she missed it. Toshrio feeling bold said that he will get it so he leaned in close to her face and licked the little ice cream at the corner of her lips. He pulled back a little to look into her eyes before he leaned in again to capture her lips. Hinata was beyond shocked but she loved every moment of it. Maybe she enjoyed it a little too much because as soon as he pulled away she fainted. Toshrio caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her bridle style back to everyone. He had a blush on his face while he was carrying her back because she buried her face in his chest and it was making him feel all funny inside.

* * *

~X~

When they made it back to the group everyone was having lunch. Neji spotted the two first and he ran up to them."Hey what happened to her?!" he asked angrily. "I think it was too hot for her and she fainted." He replied smoothly while laying her down on the blanket. The girls took over and got her to wake up."Hina-chan are you feeling ok?" Tatsuki asked. Hinata was groggy for a minute until she remembered what happened before she fainted. Her face became red again and she nodded quickly. "Are you sure Hina-chan your face is red again." Temari asked. She nodded again because she was sure that her voice was not steady.

Soon everything calmed down and everyone went back to fooling around. Hinata and Toshrio kept on sneaking glances at each other for the rest of the day. About two hours before sunset everyone started packing up because they had to get ready for the night festival. everyone had split up. The girls went to Hinata's place because it was closer and the guys went to Sasuke's to get ready.

~X~

* * *

**So that was part two and I was thinking of putting in a lemon after the beach festival so review and tell me what you think and if you want a lemon ;)**

**Ja né**

**BHb31**


	6. Beach Festival pt 3

**Kon'nichiwa minna!**

_**Kisame walks in the room to find me half way under the bed.**_

**Kisame: What in the world are you doing?!**

**Me: Ano… I was looking for my hair grip…**

**Kisame: and how did it get there? **

***yip*(Dives back under the bed)**

**Me: Rocky! Give me back my hair grip!**

**Kisame: -_-, Ahh well… Lee-chan does not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Me: Kisame-kun! Help his got my haaair! OW! . **

**(My puppies teamed up against me and stole my hair grip, they made me chase them around the house then they hid under the bed to say I was tired was an understatement)**

* * *

~X~

_Hinata's Place_

The house was filled with giggles of the girls and the sounds of the hair dryer. In Hinata's room kimonos hung from the cupboard doors and cute matching pumps were under each one. Sakura was doing Ino's hair; Rangiku was doing the make-up for Tatsuki and Rukia claiming that their make-up applying skills were close to zero. Orihime, Hinata and Ten-ten were putting on their kimonos.

"Sooo Hiinaataaa what were you and Toshrio doing together huh?" Rangiku asked moving her eyebrows suggestively. Hinata's face lit up at the question and tried to stutter out a response but was failing miserably. The girls giggled at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry Hinata we won't bother you but will tell us if something does happen." Hinata calmed down and nodded her head. "We need to get hurry or we are going to be late!" Sakura chimed. Everyone scrambled around to get ready in time but Hinata could not help but think about the kiss she and Toshrio shared. Her face had a constant faint blush on her cheek for the rest of the night.

~X~

* * *

_Sasuke's place_

You would think that the boys place will be quieter than the girls then you are totally wrong. Naruto, Uryu, Sasuke and Ichigo teamed up against each other and are currently throwing anything they can at each other.

"HA! You missed Teme!" just as he said that a soccer ball hit him on the back of his head. Shikamaru was saying how troublesome all this was and Renji and Kiba watched on in mild amusement. Toshiro, Chad, Shino, Gaara, Neji and Kira, were almost done getting ready. Neji stepped out of the room, he walked over to Renji.

"Who's winning?" Renji smirked. "Well from what I can see no one but the house is going to wrecked if they carry on." Neji looked check the time and looked back at the mess. He sighed and said troublesome. Chad was able to catch the boys and made them change while the rest tried to clean up.

~X~

* * *

_Surf shack_

The girls had arrived and waited for over half an hour for the boys. Thank god they wore summer kimonos; otherwise they would have died from a heat stroke. They girls right now are extremely angry or should I say Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tatsuki, Rukia and Rangiku were ready to tear the guys a new one. Hinata, Ten-ten and Orihime backed up into to a comer so they don't get caught in the middle.

When the guys finally arrived they trembled at the site before them. They girls had a murderess look in their eyes when they walked up to them. Kiba took the liberty to explain what had happened and was now trying not to burst out in to laughter at the sight before him. Naruto, Sasuke, Uryu and Ichigo were now begging for their lives from 6 beautiful girls with looks on their face that makes you think they're from a horror movie.

While they got taught a lesson the rest of the guys walked over to Hinata, Ten-ten and Orihime. They took a step back to admire the girls before them. They look amazing, all of them. Ten-ten had on royal red kimono with a white obi; it had a gold vine design on it. Orihime had a burnt –orange with a red obi and pink and white flower design. Tatsuki had a royal-blue kimono with a black and white obi and a white petal. Temari had an emerald green kimono with a light blue obi and pink cherry blossom design. Rangiku had a cherry pink kimono with a light purple obi and a white vine design. Sakura had a light-almost white kimono with a red and white obi with cherry blossom tree design. Ino had a deep purple kimono with a yellow obi and a white lily design. Rukia had a white kimono with a blue obi and blue flower design. Hinata had a lilac color kimono and a deep purple obi and a purple flower design.

The guys had plain yukatas. Naruto had orange; Sasuke and Chad had deep blue, Renji and Gaara had red, Neji and Shino had forest green. Toshrio had ice blue. Uryu and Kira had black. Shikamaru had brown.

Once the girls were done 'scolding'the boys they made their way to the stalls. Toshrio walked next to Hinata slowly leading them away from the group. They walked down a path lit with lanterns and Toshrio snaked an arm around Hinata's waist. "You look beautiful tonight hime" he whispered in her ear. Hinata lit up like a Christmas tree."A-arigato. Toshrio-kun." Toshrio led them to one of the gaming stalls. He won Hinata a bunny plushie. Hinata hug her bunny, she loved it. Feeling bold she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was Toshrio turn to blush. "Thank you Shiro-kun" she whispered in his eat before turning back. "Ano Shiro-kun could we get some shave ice?" Toshrio smiled at her and nodded. They found an ice cart. "Two please." Toshrio asked.

"What favours?"

"Hinata what would you like?"

"Ano… strawberry please"

"One strawberry and one Pineapple please"

"Coming right up" the old man said with a smile. He handed them the ice cups.

"Thank you" they say together.

Hinata ate a spoon full of ice. She enjoyed the feeling of the ice melting on her tongue and going down her throat. Toshrio watched the different emotion display across her face as she ate it. "Shiro-kun, do you want to try some of mine?" Toshrio got a very devious idea when she said that. Hinata looked confuse when he smiled at her."I would love some Hina-hime." Hinata dipped the spoon in and scoped some out and held it out for him. Toshrio gently push her hand away and drew her into a kiss. It was soft and sweet. _Oh god he is doing this in front everyone but… _ Hinata lost her train of thought as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. _She tastes sweet and her lips are so soft… _Toshrio pulled her closer to him. their tongues moved gently with each other. Each movement they made was intoxicating, making them want more. She was now flush against his body. The shaved ice now laid on the ground forgotten as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. They stopped when they ran out of air. Toshrio pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes. "I think I like yours better" Hinata blushed and buried her face in his chest.

"We should find a spot to watch the fireworks" Hinata still too embarrassed nodded in his shirt. They found a spot under tree in the field. Hinata leaned against Toshrio's chest."Hina-hime…" Hinata turned to face him. She stared into his ice blue eyes and smiled at him and hugged him. "Shiro-kun… I-I like y-you." She said just above a whisper in his ear and snuggled into his neck. "Hina-hime you stole the words right out of my mouth. I like you too." He held her closer as the firework show began.

Unknown to them they had audience. You could hear the girl "awww's", "look how cute they look" or "How romantic!" or "I wish that could happen to me!" the girls decide to leave them to enjoy their romantic moment

~X~

* * *

**I hoped to get this chapter out earlier but life got in the way. Next time a time skip and a light lemon. Please Review! Love to hear from you.**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


	7. A life remembered a life lived

**Kon'nichiwa minna**

**Sorry I could not update earlier. This holiday has been one of my weirdest ones… and my internet was down ToT **

**I should warn you this has a time skip and a sweet lemon, if you don't want to read the lemon you won't miss much.**

**Hinata: Y-you're put-putting m-me in a-a le-lemon! X / / /X**

**Toshrio: Oi! You already made us k-kiss ***_**light blush***_** in the last chapter isn't that enough.**

**Me: No ***_**pouts**_*** the fans demand a lemon and I shall give them one**_***hero stand***_** but don't act like you didn't like kissing sweet little Hiiinnnaaa-chaaan.**

**Toshiro: ….**

**Me: well I don't own Naruto or Bleach. So on with the story!**

* * *

~X~

_2 months later_

Hinata had to go back to Konoha high. Everyone sad to see her leave but they knew would see her often because of Toshrio. They have been going out ever since the beach festival. When Neji found out he 'interviewed' Toshrio for two hours. Toshrio survived but… is a little scared of Neji now.

Every day one of them would over to each other's house. Today Toshrio was supposed to go over to Hinata's but he received a text message that he should not come today. Toshrio was worried about Hinata so he decided to phone her before he'd go over a check on her. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled her number.

"Hello"

"Hina-hime. Are you ok?"

"Ah…Hai Shiro-kun." Hinata sounded nervous over the phone which got Toshrio worried.

"Hinata. Why don't you want me to come over today?"

"I won't be at home Shiro-kun. I-I got to go nii-san is here for me."Cut the call in a hurry. Toshrio was really worried about her now.

~X~

Hinata did not want to lie to Toshrio but … It was their day today. She will let her old self out just for them. Hinata snapped out of day-dream when she heard the front door open. Itachi and Sasuke walked in and made their way to the kitchen where Hinata was leaning over the kitchen table. Itachi gave her a reassuring smile while Sasuke gave her a hug. Neji came down the stairs as they pulled away from each other. Hanabi followed a few moments behind him. It was too quiet for them but nobody felt they should liven up the mood. It was a day of refection but a day also to be thankful.

Sasuke held out his hand and Hinata slipped hers in his. He squeezed her hand gently as they walked through the front door. Two cars were parked in front of them one for Hinata and Sasuke and the other for Neji, Itachi and Hanabi. Hiashi watched from his bedroom balcony as they drove off. He turned back into the house and got his keys to go over to Fakugu.

They arrived at the grave yard ten minutes later. They made their way to two tombstone one read Hyüga Himiko and the other Uchiha Mitoko. Hinata and Sasuke kneeled down in front of their mothers and lit incense sticks and began to pray while the others sat under a tree. They have been doing this every year since they died.

This was the one time Sasuke let his emotions showed freely and Hinata does not need to be brave or strong, she can let her guard down. Only a few people know about what happen the day they died and the promise that they had made to them. Once they were done they made their way to the others. Unknown to them two people was watching intently.

~X~

After everyone had said their prayer they made their way home. The mood was much lighter on the journey back home. Her heart sank when she saw Toshrio sitting on the front porch. She got out off the car and walked up to him.

"Shiro-kun…. What are you doing here?" Toshiro did not answer but pulled her into a hug.

He whispered into her ear"Hime… why didn't you just tell me?" Hinata shook her head in his chest.

"No one other than the people here knew what we did here today. How did you know?" Toshrio looked away.

"umm… I was worried about you. You are not the most convincing liar in the world. So I got worried and when I saw where you were headed I left. I'm sorry" Hinata gave him a sweet smile and lead him to her bedroom.

The others had already went into the house and were playing video games and Hanabi was ordering pizza. Inside Hinata's room she locked her door and motioned for Toshrio to sit down.

"I should tell you what happened today ten years ago…" Hinata took in a deep breath and sat next to her window. She had not talked about in a while, thinking about it and talking about is different.

"The Uchiha and the Hyüga were not very close until my mother and Sasuke's mother came along. They were the best of friends and they fell in love with our fathers. Over time they grew closer and they became good friends. Then Itachi was born then Sasuke, me and Hanabi." she pause for a moment, while Toshrio listened to her.

"We used to be together all the time and Neji came over a lot. Hanabi was still a baby at the time so she does not remember much. I was shy and a stuttering mess back then but that was me and still are a little. Sasuke never used to be so cold hearted and I know sometime he fakes being happy to please everyone but it does not work on me. We were going to the grocery store it was just Sasuke and I that went with our mothers. Once inside the store a group of robbers entered the store and… "

Hinata was trying very hard not to cry at this point, so Toshrio went up to her and hugged her from behind. "It's ok if you can't tell me the rest…" Hinata shook her head and continued.

"Sasuke and I we-we-were right in front of them when they o-opened fire, o-ou-ur mothers tackled the t-tw-wo gun men t-th-hat were sh-shooting at us but they go-got sh-shot in-instead. Before they died they told us too be brave, strong and we should always stick together as a family." Hinata grew quite after that. Toshrio realized that Hinata is the strongest person he knows. She changed her self completely to make her mother proud. He unconscious tightened his hold on Hinata. Toshrio felt glad that he met her, he change as well. He became more open in showing his emotions even if it only towards her.

"Thank you for tell me…" Toshrio whispered in her ear. Hinata turn around and buried her face in his chest. She let herself get lost in his warmth. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. She cuddled up next to him and soon fell asleep in his arms. He too followed after he texted Neji that she fell asleep.

~X~

Hinata stirred and her eyes fluttered opened. She nearly jumped in shock when she saw Toshrio sleeping under her. She calmed down quickly and kissed him the cheek and laid back down on his chest. Toshrio rubbed her arm gently.

"Hinata… are you awake?"

"Mmmm… yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"No not so much. What time is it?" Toshrio reached for his cell phone.

"Ummm almost nine." Hinata rubbed circles on his chest he reached up and stilled her hand. He turned his head and kissed her. He draped his arm across her abdomen and pulled her on top of him. Her legs were on either side of him and her chest pressed against him. She griped his shirt and moan into his mouth. They broke from the kiss panting. "Hinata *_deep breath* _we need to stop. I don't want to force you to do anything. She smiled and kissed him. She leaned close to his ear. "I want to" Those three words set him off. He rolled her over and kissed her again. The kiss was demanding, rough and hot and their tongues fought for dominance.

She grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him closer. They broke from the kiss and she moaned out his name. He slipped his hand up her shirt and cupped her right breast. She gasped at the feeling of his hot hand on her bare skin. He brushed his thumb against her nipple. "Hinata you are not wearing a bra." She moaned into his neck as he kissed and licked her collar-bone. He straddled her waist and removed her top. Hinata tried to cover her chest but Toshrio held her hands. "Don't cover up from me you are * kisses her lips* so beautiful and he kissed her again. He trailed hot wet kisses from her jaw to breast till he reached her nipple. He rolled his tongue over her nipple and squeezed her other breast. She moaned and arched into him. "Toshrio I want to feel you" she said breathlessly. He stopped the attention he was giving to her chest and remove his shirt and jeans. He kissed his way down her abdomen and slipped off her skirt. He kissed and licked her covered mound and she moan louder as she felt heat pooled in the bottom of her stomach. He removed her white laced underwear and continued lick her and inserted a finger into her. She grasped and grabbed his hair. His finger became slick and he add another finger. She cried out his name as her moans became louder. Toshrio was painfully hard and needed a release but he needed to get her ready first. He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hard thick rod rubbed against her clitoris and he moan at the feeling of her against him. "Hinata it's going to hurt, tell me if it hurts too much I'll stop." Hinata nodded and caught sight of his manhood, she gasped at the sight of it and looked and Toshrio. Knowing what she was thinking he chuckled a kissed her gently. "Don't worry it will fit."

He positioned himself in front of her opening and slowly pushed himself into her. She bit her lip the further he went. He felt a barrier and stopped. "Are you ready" she took in a deep breath and nodded. He pushed harder and broke through. She cried out and tears pricked her eyes. Toshrio had a hard time not moving. Hinata's insides were hot, wet and tight and were squeezing him. She felt like heaven but it was torture not moving. The pain for Hinata dulled and she shifted her hips experimentally and pure pleasure short through her body. Toshrio squeezed his eyes as she moved her hips. He could not keep still any longer and began to thrust into her. Each stroke was pure bliss. "Fa-*_pant*-ster *pant_* ha-harde… Ahhhh!" Toshrio complied with her demands and moved faster and harder. Hinata tighten the grip she on his waist with her legs. He slid his arms from her hips under her and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he latched onto one of her nipples. Her cries became louder and Toshrio could feel her tighten around him. "Hinata I'm going to…" She kissed him. "In-inside…" with a couple more thrusts she screamed out his name, grabbed his hair tightly and threw her head back in pleasure. Toshrio groaned and came inside her. The two lovers embraced each other sealing their love-making with a kiss. They laid back down and covered themselves with a thin sheet. They faced each other and whispered I love you.

~X~

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter.^^ Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja Ne**

**BHb31**


	8. The Morning after

**Kon'nichiwa minna ^^**

**I hope everyone like the last chapter (*^.^*)**

**Hinata: W-Well it was go-good… **_***blush***_

**Me: Hehe… **_**(Smirks evilly)**_

**Tobi: **_**Tobi sneaks up behind me.**_** Can Tobi read the story now!?**

**Me: **_**jumps into the air **_** Ahh! O.O Where in world did you come from?!**

**Hidan: Oi start the story already!**

**Me: Fine… I Don't own Naruto or Bleach. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

~X~

Beams of sunlight pushed through the gaps of Hinata's curtains and filled the room with its warm essence. Toshrio had his arms wrapped snugly around Hinata's waist while her head rested on his chest. Hinata stirred from her blissful sleep as the sun rose higher in to the morning sky. She felt warmth surround her and pressure on the side of her abdomen. Fighting off her sleepiness her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was her hand lying on a man's chest. Hinata tilled her head to meet the face of a sleeping Toshrio. He looked so calm compared to the usual frown that graces his face. The events of last night came back to Hinata as she stared at her boyfriends face. She turned a new shaded of red when she realised that she was still naked under the covers with Toshrio next to her. She buried her face in his chest forgetting that he is still asleep.

Toshrio automatically pulled Hinata closer to him as he woke up from his slumber. Blinking out the blurriness from his eyes he looked down to see Hinata almost on top of him because he pulled her closer. With his free hand he bushed her hair to the side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Hina-chan" Hinata locked eyes with Toshrio and smiled sweetly at him. "Morning Shiro-kun" she said with a small yawn. Toshrio gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and turned to look at the time. When he saw the time he sprung up right only to fall of the bed. Hinata tried to contain her laughter but was failing miserably. Toshrio tried to glare at her for laughing at him while nursing the bump on his head. "It's not funny!" he said while pouting. Hinata took one look at his pouting face at burst out laughing all over again.

"So you think it's that funny huh? I'll give something to laugh about…"Toshrio said looming over her with a Cheshire cat grin. Hinata struggle to catch her breath to reply but it was too late. Toshrio began to tickle her relentlessly. Between squeals of laughter she begged him to stop. He stopped tickling after last plea for him to stop. He was now straddling her waist with his arms on either side of her head supporting him. While Hinata was still catching her breath he studied each part of her face as the sunlight grew stronger illuminating her flawless skin. To him she was and will always be the most beautiful thing in the world.

Hinata looked up to Toshrio and smiled at him. "Ano… Shiro-kun why did you jump out of bed? "

"Well we are going to be late for school but we can always skip." Hinata had a grin plastered across her face when he said that. Toshrio stared at her quizzically.

"Shiro-kun you can go to school if you want to but I doubt you'll find any one there on a Saturday." Hinata teased. Toshrio blushed in embarrassment. He grabbed her and rolled them so she was on top. "You love to tease me huh?" he whispered to her.

"Yes because you are so cute when you blush" she whispered back at him and gave him a kiss. "Shiro-kun we need to get up before anyone comes in and looks for us and find us like this." Toshrio sighed and made his way to the bathroom. Hinata change the bed sheets and picked out a baby blue dress to wear for the day.

Toshrio stepped out the bathroom wearing a dark blue jeans and a white short-sleeve shirt. "Hina-chan I'll be down stairs if you need me." He heard a faint ok coming from behind the bathroom door and made his way to the kitchen. When he arrive he was greeted by non-other than Hiashi himself sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama" Hiashi tore his eyes away from the morning's headline to look at him. "Ah morning Toshrio I didn't realize you had stayed over. Where is Hinata?" Hiashi said raising an eyebrow.

"She is still in her room… Sir"

"Hmmm… was she ok last night?..." sometimes she has nightmare about that day." Hiashi's face grew solemn thinking about his wife and daughter. "She was fine. She had asked me to stay with her because of that. I could not say no to her…"

"Thank you Toshrio for not leaving her alone last night." Toshrio was shocked to hear that he thanked him. "There's no need to thank me I couldn't leave her even if I tried sir. She means the world to me." Hiashi studied Toshrio's face looking for any kind of doubt in his expression but found none. Before he could start up the conversation again, Hanabi came running down the stairs calling for Hiashi.

"Otōsan! Otōsan! Otōsan!" she came running into the kitchen into the back of his chair. "Oh morning Toshrio! Otōsan guess what!" Hanabi beamed. She was like a little ball of energy jumping around the kitchen. Neji and Kō walk in from the dojo. "What's with all the screaming Hanabi we could you in the dojo." Hinata walked down the stair case as Hanabi stared to explain what she was so excited about.

"Well the names for the international fighting tournament were released this morning and all three of us were picked for our divisions!" Hanabi exclaimed happily jumping up and down. The room erupted in congratulations and hugs. "We going to kick everyone's butts!" Hanabi shouted out fist bumping the air. Hiashi chuckled at his youngest daughter's antics and sighed thinking how fast they grew up.

"Well since its good news let's go out for breakfast." Hanabi was the first one out the door and everyone thought at that moment that her name suited her very well because she realy is a firecracker. The day went on as they spent the day going to the mall and the amusement park by the time they reached home Hanabi was knocked out like a light and the sun was beginning to set. Hiashi carried Hanabi up to her room and Neji went out to Lee's house. Hinata was trying talk Kō out from making dinner saying that he needs a rest and Toshrio was gathering his things from Hinata's bedroom.

"Hinata…" Hinata ran up to meet him at the front door.

"I would love to stay be my Gran will kill me if I stay another night." Toshrio said sheepishly. Hinata giggled. She whispered 'I love you' to him and hugged him tightly. They said their good-byes and he was off.

Hinata was about to head back to the kitchen when the door bell rang. She opened the door to find Itachi, Sasuke and Fakugu standing at the door step. Hinata's eyes light up and hugged Itachi. "Hello to you to Hime…" he chuckle. They stepped inside as Hiashi came down the stairs. "Oh Fakugu I was not expecting you anyway welcome" he said with a smile.

"Hiashi I heard that all three of your kids got into tournament so I thought we could celebrate together since Sasuke and Itachi got in as well."

"Ahh that's good to hear."

Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi were in the kitchen helping Kō make dinner. Hanabi woke up a few minutes later after Neji came back home. They all sat down at the dinner table enjoying each other's company and the delicious food. It was the best day ever for Hinata seeing her entire family like this. It made her wish that their mothers were shring this moment with them.

~X~

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Gaara's Hina-Chan. ^^**

**Please review and tell me what you think I just love hearing from you. :3**

**Ja ne**

**BHb31**


End file.
